Stranded
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel and Dean are stranded by the side of the road and have to amuse themselves until Bobby and Sam can reach them. Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel


The trees groaned and creaked around them, their branches thrashing through the night air with the force of the wind rushing through the sky high above them. The air moved in cold gusts around Dean's arms as he shivered beneath his leather jacket, no longer finding it as warm as usual. He dashed water from his eyes, blinking in the driving rain as he struggled to see beneath the hood of his Impala.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed loudly, when the wind threatened to whip the hood down upon his head.

Castiel reached up from where he stood beside Dean, steadied the hood with one deceptively strong hand, blue eyes intent upon the engine before them.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean muttered, rubbing the back of his wet haired head with one soaked and greasy hand.

"You're welcome," Castiel replied, voice gruff, intimate, almost snatched from his mouth from the force of the wind before Dean could hear his words.

Dean nodded, but didn't reply, just carried on tinkering with the engine, trying to fix the mystery problem and start the Impala once more. He cursed again, continued fiddling beneath the hood before standing with one final curse, throwing his wrench full force into the bushes by the side of the road.

"Goddamned son of a bitch CAR," Dean yelled, looking as though he wanted to kick the car's fender for all the good that would do him or the Impala itself. "What the hell's wrong with it? I've never been able to not fix it before."

Castiel remained quiet, not knowing quite what to say to his irate lover, choosing silence instead. His large blue eyes watched as Dean cursed again, as he tried rooting through the bushes in an attempt to find the thrown wrench. Castiel eased the hood down, closed the Impala's engine off to the weather, before padding across the road to help Dean find his wrench. He found the long metal tool easily, handing it to Dean who at least had the decency to look grateful.

"Thanks, Cas," he said, knowing better than to take anything out on Castiel.

The situation wasn't Castiel's fault after all and Dean could see, even in high temper, that the angel was trying to help him in any way that he could, despite car mechanics being beyond both his and Jimmy's abilities. Dean winced at the memory of Jimmy Novak, felt a little sorry for the man Castiel was now forever bound to, unable to reclaim his own body from the angel riding him. The guilt passed for a moment of selfishness, and the hunter was suddenly glad for Castiel being forced to remain in Jimmy's body, for that meant Dean couldn't lose him, his lover.

"Do you think you should call Bobby?" Castiel asked for the second time in a half hour. "Maybe he knows of something you won't know and be able to help. Sam can drive him over here."

Dean stared at him for the briefest of moments, jaw working as though biting back an angry retort about not needing any help at all, but in the end, he nodded and looked away.

"Yeah, Cas, I'll call him. This thing's got me beat, dude," the hunter said, softly, turning his gaze back to Castiel's consistently patient eyes. "Give me a minute, okay?"

Castiel nodded, silently, stepped away a little and looked up towards the sky, watching the wind lashed trees claw at the sky as though clamoring for attention from possible angels flying above. His face shone with the rain pounding into his cheeks and his hair stuck closer still to his head, yet still he looked calm, composed, the living emblem of peace and patience that all people assumed angels could be. Dean knew different; he knew that angels could be just as mean as humanity, just as war-like if not more so. Even Castiel could be the atypical warrior of God, yet at least he had good intentions at all times. The hunter wasn't sure whether the rest of the host of Heaven had such good intentions as his own angel.

He watched as Castiel returned his gaze back to Dean's lips wet from the rain, eyes seeming to shine from the nearby street lamp, appearing wetter than usual, larger, making Castiel look more doe eyed and beautiful. Dean felt his anger slip away, replaced by ever spreading love and awe instead. As if sensing the change in Dean's mood and temperament, Castiel smiled his mysterious half smile at him and waited.

Dean remained silent, just walked forward and wrapped his arms easily around Castiel's waist, holding the wet angel close to his body and receiving a hug immediately in return. Dean rested his chin upon Castiel's shoulder and sighed, before pressing his lips against his lover's neck, inhaling the fragrances of his angel so familiar and dear to him. He traced his lips across Castiel's jaw, nibbling gently at the skin, licking out to capture droplets of water from his chin, before moving up to Castiel's mouth. Their breath mingled hot and harsh, labored and needy, as they stared expectantly at each other from inches away.

"I need you, Cas," Dean said, eyes boring into the angel's, gaze steady, yet tender with its intensity.

"I love you too, Dean," Castiel replied, properly interpreting the hunter's words for their true implications and making the hunter smile in gratitude at him.

Dean closed the distance between them, pressed a kiss to Castiel's sweet, always responsive mouth, tongue playing against the angel's, and battling for possessiveness in each other's mouths. Dean was left breathless when Castiel drew away, lips shining and reddened from heady kisses stolen, and the hunter leant his forehead against Castiel's, hands clasped at that small of the angel's back.

Castiel's gaze was cast down at Dean's mouth, watching his lips as though begging wordlessly for another kiss and Dean pressed a swift kiss to his angel's mouth possessively. Castiel chased his lips when Dean drew away once more, until Dean shook his head, the gesture reluctant.

"I gotta call Bobby," Dean said, regret as clear in his tone as it was his gestures.

He slid away from Castiel's embrace slowly, missing the warmth of the angel's body as he retrieved his phone from his jacket pocket. He gave a startled cry when the phone vibrated, then sent rock music loudly into the rainy air, Sam's name displayed in bright lights on the screen.

Castiel watched as Dean answered, voice husky from the kisses swapped with his lover, as he told his brother why they were late, where they were, telling him to bring Bobby for help. Sam seemed surprised that Dean couldn't fix the car, an unusual occurrence in the older Winchester who could always get the Impala running no matter what. Finally the call ended, leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the rain and the wind, staring at one another and silently sending their gazes over each other's bodies appraisingly.

"So," Castiel said, to fill the silence.

"So, what?" Dean predictably replied, a brief flash of a cheeky grin lighting up his face as he regarded his lover standing before him.

"Now what do we do?" Castiel asked, in reply, a knowing look settled deep in his gaze as though well aware of just what he had in mind.

Dean grinned, looked away, lips suddenly narrowing as he pretended to weigh up Castiel's unspoken proposal and the fact that his brother and Bobby were already on their way. He grinned again, knowing that there was always time to make love to his angel, Sam and Bobby be damned. He turned back, but it was as though Castiel already had anticipated Dean's agreement, for he was already standing in front of the hunter, yearning settled deep within his doe eyed gaze.

His long fingered hands settled upon Dean's shoulders, playing with the collars of his jacket and skimming over his jaw, dragging over his lower lip and making Dean's breath hitch in his throat, eyes blown wide with barely restrained arousal. The hunter allowed Castiel to walk him backwards towards his own car, only dimly aware of the rain still cascading from the skies down onto their heads and the wind that whipped at their clothes and hair.

Dean's legs banged up against the car, cool metal pressing against his butt in wet stripes as Castiel trapped him against the hood of the car, breath wheezing in the angel's slim chest and making him seem sexy in his wanton arousal. Dean moaned loudly at the feel of Castiel pressed against him, the surprising weight of the angel bearing down upon him and pinning him against the cold metal of the hood, effectively trapping him and keeping him a willing prisoner against his car.

"Cas," Dean moaned, shifting slightly, to open his legs wider around his lover's body.

His feet snagged slightly in Castiel's coat, threatened to drag the thick material away from the angel's shoulders. Dean pulled his booted feet away in time, repositioned his legs more snugly around his lover's body, allowing Castiel to push further in. Castiel looked at him, yearning trapped deep within his eyes as he stared at Dean beneath him. His ripe lips were parted and breath huffed from his mouth to tickle against Dean's skin, far warmer than the gusts of wind that still blew around them.

Dean looked up at him, eyes blinking owlishly in the meager light thrown down from the street lamp nearby and the ever shifting moon high above them, ever broken by the gusting clouds scudding across its bright silver coin surface. His dick was pressed hard and insistent against the trapping confines of his jeans, made all the tighter for the angle of his hips, and Castiel against him, trapping his skin, his body behind the restrictive fabric.

He watched Castiel lean further in, eyes trained firmly upon Castiel's parted lips, smiling slightly at the first brush of the angel's mouth against his own. He felt the first gusts of Castiel's breath tickle inside his mouth, the tentative probe and sweep of Castiel's kitten quick tongue dipping against his lips, mewls of encouragement working in Castiel's throat as though encouraging Dean to open up wider for him.

Castiel purred in satisfaction when Dean's firm lips parted, allowing Castiel to slip his tongue insistently inside the hunter's warm, wet mouth, dipping and licking and tasting everything that was held in Dean's mouth. Excited, aroused breath blasted from their noses, playing across skin that seemed shared, they were so close and their tongues fucked, indicating mutual interest and the desire to be fucked themselves. Castiel chased Dean's mouth when the hunter pulled away, eyes resting harshly on Dean's firm lips, wanting more, wanting Dean himself.

"More," Castiel insisted, voice demanding, commanding, rough. "I want more, Dean."

Dean's dick jerked with renewed interest, a rush of need coursing through him so hot, he thought he'd burn away before he got the chance to sleep with Castiel like many times before.

"I want you, Cas," Dean murmured against Castiel's mouth, forehead resting wearily against the angel's, tired from the constantly buffeting wind surrounding them. "It's too wet and cold here, Cas. I want - "

He never got the chance to finish his sentence; instead he felt the comforting warm embrace of Castiel's ever shifting wings rippling into feathered existence around his body, dragging at Dean's back and easing into his jeans to caress his ass gently.

Dean almost came with the feel of the wings surrounding him, dick hard, so hard it was getting painful and needing release. He felt Castiel's dick press into his thigh, hard and insistent against his leg. Dean eased Castiel's body away from his, and knelt before his lover, glad for the shelter from Castiel's soft wings surrounding him. He eased open Castiel's zipper on his pants, unbuckled his belt and peeled the material away from slender hips while his lover watched him.

Castiel moaned when he saw his boxers go the same way as his pants, pushed down and away to reveal his erection, letting it spring free and curl up towards his shirt clad abdomen. His moan turned into a cry at the feel of Dean's mouth surrounding his dick, wet warmth pleasurable against taut skin as Dean's tongue lashed at the slit, capturing beads and strands of pre-cum against his mouth and tongue.

Castiel hissed at the contact, pleasure shuddering through him as Dean repeated his gesture, small pink tip of his wet tongue lingering and probing the slit gently. Dean took the head of Castiel's cock further into his mouth, pulling experimentally upon it and judging his weight appreciatively. Castiel moaned, head thrown back and chest hitching with needy breaths as his long fingers combed through Dean's hair and pressed against his head insistently.

Dean took more of Castiel's cock into his mouth, suckling against firm, taut skin greedily, loving the weight and thickness of Castiel pushing deep into his mouth, filling his senses with salty pre-cum and the musky tastes of Castiel himself. Dean's eyes fluttered closed, felt a surge of love and desire pouring through him as he started moving his mouth gently over his lover's dick, slowly at first, sending shivers of pleasure through Castiel and making his dick wet with every sweep and pass of his tongue.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, voice throaty and inviting, as his hips started moving in time with Dean's bobbing head, fucking his dick into the wet, comforting warmth of Dean's mouth.

Castiel felt his heart rate increase, pleasure coiling through him and consuming him in its pleasurable fiery embrace as his hips worked faster, shudders working through him as Dean moaned loudly against his dick. Dean's name became a chant on the angel's lips as the hunter took in more and more of Castiel's dick into his mouth, tongue lapping and laving at stiff muscles and taut skin, probing at the slit periodically to wring harsh cries from Castiel's lips.

The angel looked down and almost lost control at the sight of Dean's firm mouth stretched wide around his taut member, finally letting himself go when Dean fondled his balls with gentle tickling fingers, sending thrills of electric pleasure through him, as he shot his spend deep into his lover's mouth and down his throat. Dean eased away from Castiel's now softening member, tongue lapping at his lips and catching the last of Castiel's release that had dribbled from his mouth, before he undressed, eyes resting on Castiel as the angel stood and removed his clothing piece by painfully slow piece.

Dean watched him, before bending to catch up every last piece of clothing that laid upon the leaf strewn ground and bundled them all into the front seat of the Impala, closing the door firmly with a characteristic creak and squeal of hinges in need of oil. He didn't wait for Castiel; instead he climbed into the back seat of the Impala and laid back, head resting against the glass of the far window, arm outstretched over the back of the seat, legs canted and spread before him. His cock was heard, leaking, curled up towards his abdomen as he smiled temptingly at Castiel, watched as the angel climbed in eagerly after him, before turning to slam the door closed behind him, shutting the cold flow of air from swirling in the interior of the car itself.

He turned to face Dean, large blue eyes turned larger still as he stared at Dean, tip of his tongue sweeping over his lips as he settled in close to Dean. His body settled into the shelter of Dean's arms, seemed to belong there, limbs tangled up one in the other as they stared at each other from inches apart, breath mingling and huffing into each other's parted mouths.

Castiel's eyes flittered closed as he felt Dean lean in close, firm mouth gentle against his lips, stealing kiss after willing kiss from the angel. Castiel's hand slipped down towards Dean's dick, wrapped his long fingers around his hard shaft and started stroking him eagerly, showing his interest and intent with every pass and sweep of his fingers. Dean drew away, cheeks flushed, eyes blown and wide as he panted out against the angel's cheek, hips rising and falling in time with Castiel's hand.

Dean stopped Castiel with an effort, impatient whines trapped in his throat at the loss of contact with Castiel's arousing touch, but he knew that he didn't want to come until he was inside his lover.

"No," Dean said, into Castiel's questioning face. "No, Cas. I want - I want to fuck you, don't wanna come yet."

Castiel nodded his slow, deliberate nod, before pulling away, licking his lips as he watched Dean fumble with the lube shoved beneath the passenger seat, where it had tumbled the last time they'd made love in the back of the Impala. The angel continued watching as Dean spread some of the shining liquid over his fingers, applied it over his erect cock with pleasured murmurs falling from his pouting mouth, soon echoed by mirroring aroused murmurs from Castiel, still watching.

The angel lifted himself away from the seat, supported his weight upon his knees, as he took the lube from Dean's hand and prepared himself for the hunter. Long fingers swept and stretched at his tight hole, loosening himself in readiness for taking Dean's dick, breathy gasp falling from his mouth while Dean watched him with aroused interest.

The hunter felt turned on by the sight of Castiel stretching himself open, preparing himself, so eager for Dean to fuck him he couldn't wait for the hunter to prepare him himself. Plump lips parted and blue eyes closed as Castiel's cock curled up towards his abdomen the longer he worked. Dean reached out and started touching Castiel's cock, pleasuring him while the angel finished preparing himself.

His hand dropped away from Castiel's dick when the angel moved, settled himself over Dean's slick erection, hands supporting his weight against the hunter's broad shoulders. Dean cried out as Castiel lowered himself down upon his dick, tight channel warm and snug against his erection, and their bodies were joined in the finest show of love they knew.

Castiel rocked against Dean's body, fingers digging into his hunter's shoulders as he writhed above him, mouth agape and beautiful sounds of arousal falling from his lips. Dean moaned and writhed beneath him, thrusting eagerly into his lover as they fucked in the back of Dean's car, fogging the windows with breathy exhalations and gasping cries of desire.

Castiel's fingers wrapped around his own dick and started pulling on his shaft, hand moving in time with his thrusting hips, weak from the pleasure coursing through him and flooding his brain, as whines fell from plump lips as he fought to come. Dean looked up into the face of his angel, was struck once more as to how beautiful he was, gentle, loving, eager, tender and only Dean ever truly got to see him that way.

Castiel's eyes locked with Dean's, saw the naked love and need trapped within his lover's gaze, heard the breathy gasps falling from Dean's mouth as he finally climaxed, splashing his seed over his hand and Dean's abdomen, with a cry of Dean's name. Dean shuddered beneath him, felt his orgasm wash through him and he climaxed, filled Castiel with his come, whimpers of his lover's name squeezing past a constricted throat and making Castiel moan himself.

Castiel eased away from Dean's soft member and sat beside Dean, chest rising and falling as he rested his head against the back of the seat, eyes trained to the ceiling. Dean laid back against the seat beside him, tired, sated, pleasured and still halfway to aroused by the sight of Castiel naked beside him, sweat covered skin shifting in the light of the moon whipped through by wind tossed branches.

Dean didn't turn away when Castiel turned his gaze onto him, to smile slightly at him, head tilted to the side curiously as though asking wordlessly why Dean was staring at him. Dean huffed out a laugh, before he leant forward to cup Castiel's cheek with one sweaty hand.

"You're beautiful," he said, by way of explanation as to why he stared.

Castiel smiled, tenderness creeping into his eyes and his kissed the palm of Dean's hand gently, lips lingering in soft caresses against sensitive skin. Dean shuddered with pleasure at the intimate seeming contact, felt unravelled by that one small gesture never to be put together again.

"So, Dean, are you," Castiel replied, gruff voice quiet and pitched low as though imparting a secret.

Dean felt touched that Castiel would think so, knew that the angel truly believed his words even though Dean himself couldn't understand the reasoning behind it. He didn't see himself as beautiful, more broken, wounded, tired of everything. Then he looked to Castiel and thought that the angel wasn't so different to him; he, too, was just as broken, just as wounded and tired with everything that had happened recently as Dean was. Neither of them had escaped unscarred, unbroken by recent events and Dean still thought Castiel beautiful in his fragility. He nodded finally, accepted Castiel's words for the truth, and caught Castiel's fleeting, almost shy smile, undertones of gratitude tempering the nervousness that Dean hadn't thought or even tried to argue.

He held his arms out and waited until Castiel had settled into their warm embrace, kissing the top of Castiel's head, before resting his cheek against it, feeling the angel's soft hair tickling against his skin. Dean closed his eyes, felt contentment seep through him, a contentment that he only veer truly knew when he was close to Castiel. He sighed when he felt the angel's gentle fingers caress and skim in nonsensical patterns across his chest, fingertips playing around his nipples and making them stand to attention.

Castiel shifted slightly, turned his face to Dean's, before leaning in to claim a gentle kiss from his lover's firm mouth, feeling contentment of his own settle through him. He felt love for Dean grow stronger within him, felt the backwash of Dean's own love, unacknowledged in words yet plainly evident with every last gesture, every last glance and kiss that Dean gave him. He sighed against Dean's lips, made the hunter pout and kiss him again with the tickling of Castiel's breath against his mouth.

"How long d'you think Sam and Bobby will get here?" Dean asked, checking his watch sleepily and finding that almost a half hour had passed by since his phone call already.

"Not long now, I don't think," Castiel replied, blue eyes looking sad momentarily. "Actually, I think I can hear Bobby's car now."

Dean looked surprised at that, before nodding out his understanding to the angel. Sometimes he forgot that Castiel's hearing was much better than his own and he smiled, leant in for one last kiss from Castiel's soft mouth.

"We'd best get dressed," Dean murmured, reluctantly, casting his gaze warily through the back window, scanning for the imminent arrival of his brother with Bobby.

Castiel nodded slowly beside him, before reaching forward to take a hold of his clothes from the front seat, large eyes turning momentarily to Dean's when the hunter leant forward to retrieve his own clothes and their hands brushed together, fingers lingering together gently. Dean smiled, and Castiel turned away slightly, blushing and looking a little coy despite all that they'd just been through. He seemed shy of Dean at times, especially when both of their guards were dropped during intimacy. Dean loved him for that, for the rare shows of gentleness and shyness, when usually the angel was inscrutable to say the least.

Dean leant in and pressed a kiss to his lover's temple, lips trembling and lingering against salt sweat skin, fingers brushing against Castiel's bare shoulder when Dean gave the angel a one armed hug. Castiel chuckled, turned to kiss Dean on his full lips, making the hunter chuckle in turn. Castiel turned away, wrestled with his boxers and pants, pulling them into place with difficulty, before stepping out into the wind and the rain, to pull on the rest of his clothing. Dean mimicked his movements and both were soon dressed by the time that Sam pulled up in Bobby's car five minutes later.

Bobby looked confused, unable to believe that Dean wouldn't be able to fix his own car, especially after he'd practically restored it to gleaming life by hand, on his own, after John had died. He remained silent, despite judgmental looks, instead going to peer beneath the hood, eyes gazing in as far as his wheelchair would let him.

"Okay, Dean, start her up and I'll see what happens," Bobby said, scratching at his beard in a distracted fashion, eyes trained on the flawless engine before him.

Dean got behind the wheel and fired the ignition, brows furrowed when it started the first time. He glanced out at his brother, the still scowling Bobby and a certain smirking angel that stood to one side, hands pressed deep in his pockets in a smug fashion.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you Cas?" Dean asked, in disbelief, a smirk beginning to pull the corners of his mouth up in amusement. "You sly dog, you."

Castiel shrugged a one shouldered shrug, lips puckered in a rare show of amusement at the hunter's expense.

"Well, I'll be damned, Cas," Dean said, getting out from behind the wheel to wrestle with the angel playfully by the side of the road.

Castiel's rare chuckles split the air, but when both Castiel and Dean turned back, neither Sam nor Bobby looked amused.

"So you called us out here, because Cas pulled his angel mojo stunt on the engine?" Sam asked, lips narrowed in a thin line of disapproval. "Ha ha, very funny, Cas."

"And?" Castiel asked, trying for innocence and this time failing, making Dean laugh even more.

"Oh, Sam, leave them be, ya idjit," Bobby finally said, when all Sam could do was pout and fume. "They're young and in love; let them have their fun."

Sam turned away at that, but there was no mistaking the brief flash of his dimples in the light thrown down from the street lamp. Bobby's words had hit home, and the younger Winchester knew that Bobby had a point. Sam pushed Bobby away, to help him back into his car, before looking back over his shoulder at his brother, and the angel.

"Follow us, guys?" he almost asked, as though he expected Dean and Castiel not to.

"Lead on," Dean replied, waving Sam behind the wheel with a smirk at Castiel.

Castiel nodded, but remained silent, merely watched Sam get behind the wheel and wait for them. Castiel climbed into the car beside Dean, exchanged a nod of readiness, before Dean pulled out behind Sam, and followed Bobby's car back to his house, warmth and the promise of a beer or three and hot food for them all ...

-fini-


End file.
